1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a portable and modular cardiopulmonary bypass apparatus and more particularly it relates to a portable apparatus that can be used to effectively treat patients in suspected terminal states or clinical death. The invention also includes an associated aortic balloon catheter and an associated method.
2. Background Of The Invention
The development of external cardiopulmonarycerebral resuscitation (CPCR) was initiated by one of the co-inventors herein, Dr. Peter Safar. This breakthrough revolutionized the then embryonic field of critical care medicine by allowing anyone anywhere to initiate life-saving procedures. Since its introduction, it has been taught worldwide and used innumerable times on victims of cardiac arrest. It is standard procedure worldwide in treating victims of heart arrest, asphyxiation or other lethal emergencies.
There are, however, limits to the application of standard CPCR because Eternal compression cannot reliably produce enough blood flow to maintain viability of vital organs. Moreover, prolonged life support (PLS) after restoration of a heartbeat has its limits without the availability of artificial circulation and oxygenation.
This need led to the development of emergency cardiopulmonary bypass (CPB). CPB permits the control of flow, pressure, temperature and oxygenation of the blood. See Safar et al., "Cardiopulmonary Bypass for Emergency Resuscitation after Prolonged Cardiac Arrest", American Journal Of Emergency Medicine, 2:348, 1984.
It is known that periods of no-blood flow to the brain can seriously effect brain function. Therefore, the key element in resuscitation is to start life-saving procedures as quickly as possible after onset of cardiac arrest. The known machines to accomplish CPB are not portable and are not easily used where a cardiac arrest or trauma victim is located. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,399 discloses a closed emergency heart bypass system for extracorporeal blood circulation. The system includes a pump and an oxygenator. There is no disclosure concerning using this device at the scene of an accident or a heart attack.
Another advantage of CPB over CPCR is that CPB can be used in association with other techniques to prevent or correct derangements encountered in terminal states and clinical death such as rapid blood loss, blood gas derangements, temperature extremes and intoxication. CPB can be used in association with methods to purify blood and to provide hemoadsorption, plasma and blood cell apheresis. Other procedures that can be used in association with CPB are heating or cooling the blood and total body blood washout and blood replacement. Therefore, any CPB apparatus should be adapted to accommodate modules to accomplish these procedures.
Therefore, there is a need for a CPB apparatus that is portable and easily transported to an accident scene or heart attack victim. The apparatus should be adapted to include one or more means for conditioning the blood of the patient while performing CPB.